


STARTING OVER

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	STARTING OVER

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**STARTING OVER**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


 

?>

 

 ****

 ** Starsky leaned against the bar, lost in thought. His time in ‘   
Nam   
had left him defensive  
and distrustful. Tomorrow, he was going to start classes at the police academy. He was nervous. **

****

****

**“’Xcuse me, do you have a light?”**

 ****

 ****

 **Starsky turned his head and saw a tall blond guy fumbling with a packet  
of cigarettes.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Sorry, I quit smoking – ten days ago,” Starsky said.**

 ****

 ****

 **“I should do that.” The blond smiled, almost shyly. He sat  
down. “May I ask you some questions? I’m new here…”**

 ****

**“Fire away,” Starsky said. All of  
a sudden, he felt at ease, ready for anything**.

 

 

 

 

 

 **  
  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
  
**

 

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
